The invention relates to fluid injectors and more particularly, to inoculators for injecting fluids into the body without the use of a needle and without the attendant tearing or abrasion of the skin.
Prior art devices for performing the purposes of the present invention but utilizing different structures have been disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,867 to Zimmet et al.
A similar disclosure is contained in prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,594.